If I Could Change
by God Is Wearing Black
Summary: Dean doesn't miss in his fight with Castiel, suddenly it's 2005, meanwhile Sam is busy pulling his hair out over his brothers sudden enlightenment on monsters not to mention their long lost half brother Dean kidnaps, his weird praying habits despite his insistence that Gods a dick, and his monthly check ups on radio ad space employee, Jimmy Novak. Destiel/Sabriel/Adamandriel/others
1. Chapter 1: Wendigo

**A/N: Sorry for you guys who were disappointed by my little 'introduction' in chapter one. I have it for most of my stories. Long story short I post the summaries and information of fanfiction I plan to write eventually. Remember that college thing? Yeah turns out it's a huge time consumer.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural there would have defiantly been an opposite French Mistake episode. And the destiel, duh but that's a given. I do own a season 10 poster and a trench coat from JC Penny's.**

Chapter 1: Wendigo

The first slightly coherent thought that passed through his mind was 'my arms hurt'. Usually when you do nothing but sleep in piss poor motel rooms it's not uncommon to wake up with a sore body, and totally not in the sexy way. Oh how much Dean wished it was in the sexy way.

The second thought wasn't much of a thought really, just the sense of awareness of how god dammed freezing he was, the cold bleeding through his jacket and burying deep into his bones. He couldn't seem to ever remember being this cold, frankly he couldn't remember much at all so he's not sure it's a reliable fact.

When Dean finally opened his eyes, he immediately shut them again, a sick sense of vertigo hit him. It was to dark to make out much but from the cold and the dark he could easily figure out he was in a cave. Restrained in a cave. Where he couldn't even feel his feet touch the ground. His body felt like lead and he could feel the chains biting into wrists. The situation made his gut clench uncomfortably. His heart hammered in his chest.

He struggled in the restraints, his body swaying a bit and bumping into another body hanging directly next to his. He glanced left, the woman seemed young though her face was hidden by her long dark hair and she was wearing some hiking gear.

The classic Winchester instincts seemed to finally kick in. While they were commonly known for having no sense of self preservation what so ever, they also had a mile line of examples for their hero complex. What can Dean say, he can't stand to see a damsel in distress. Dean wiggled his feet testing to see how much dead weight they would be and trying to wake them up. He tugged on the chains hard and swung his body back and forth, hoping to whatever the erratic movement would help him get loose.

After about a minute his right hand slipped through quickly followed by the left and his body slammed into the ground his swinging propelling him a few feet away. He landed on his back, the rocks digging into it harshly.

"Ow," He said voice cracking.

He stood up after falling over a few times, his legs clearly not quite awake yet and made his way over to the hiker lady. He could see her breathing, so she was alive at least. He prodded her chains before wrapping his arms around her waits and lifting her up, the chains falling off from the removal of tension. He put her down, her back leaning against the wall, double checking to see if she was alive before looking around.

Now that he got a good look and with his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness he realized that he wasn't in a cave at all, it was a mine shaft, the wooden beams giving it away. A duffle bag lay on the opposite side of the room along with a couple hiking backpacks. He stomach turned a bit and he had a strange sense of foreboding. He turned and his eyes caught the hanging figure of a boy, also out cold like the woman.

Dean sat down exhausted after placing the man and woman next to each other. His wiped some sweat from his eyes before opening the duffle, he gave a weak glare at the sight of the flare guns innocently resting in the bag. This whole thing gave Dean the sudden urge to sprint in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Instead he grabbed two flares and headed over to the two on the floor.

He tapped the woman on the cheek, "Hey, hey wake up," his voice cracked again, he coughed to try and clear it but it still sounded off. The woman stirred a little before snapping her eyes open and her mouth opening to scream, when her eyes sparked with recognition though and she shut her mouth. Dean thanked small miracles.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She reached up to touch a non-threatening cut on her forehead and whispered back that she was fine. She turned to look at the man and her face was flooded with worry as she started touching him and whispering 'Tommy' over and over. Obviously they knew each other and Dean turned to give her some space.

It seemed that the more he knew about what was happening the worse he felt, he just wished Sam was here.

Oh, OH, _oh!_ Sam! How could he have forgotten, a few memories seeping through the cracks. Sam searching for a cure. Sam trying so hard to help him. Sam going behind his back with Charlie- _Oh Jesus fucking Christ Charlie_. Fuck! Charlie was _dead_. Charlie was killed by that fucking Styne bastard. The Stynes who Dean tracked down and slaughtered in a fit of revenge and blood lust.

" _The Dean I knew would have never killed that kid,"_

Dean had to bite his tongue till it bled to stop from screaming, his mind felt like it was being squished into jelly. Dean clutched his head, the blood pumping in his ears was loud and hard but he focused on that until the pounding had quietened and the agonizing pain had stopped.

Behind him Dean could hear the other mans moaning, a sign of his consciousness. He spat out a gob of blood and tried to tune them out.

"Tommy! Oh thank God your not dead," God had nothing to do with it, Dean thought scornfully.

"Haley?" Tommy whispered confused, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you?" We?

Up until now Dean had just assumed that he was jumped by some kind of ugly monster on his way to his car. Now he wondered if he was on a hunt that he somehow couldn't remember. Maybe he hit his head very hard.

"Dean?" Dean turned around the girl, Haley, he noted, was looking at him with concerned eyes. Yep, must have lost some memories, she knows my name.

Dean tried smiling but it probably came out as a grimace "Sorry lady, Haley was it? I think I must have really hit my head when that thing nabbed us, I'm a bit out of the loop," he winced and rubbed his sore arms.

"You don't remember?" Haley frowned.

"Yeah so what are we hunting? Clowns or midgets?" Then the roof fell on top of him.

Okay more accurately, a moose and a kid fell through the ceiling and onto Dean. Dean wheezed from under his brother. "Sam," He gasped "I can't breath,"

"Oh! Right," His brother scrambled off of him and helped him back up to his feet. Dean rubbed his pounding head before snorting, "What's with the haircut?"

Sam sounded offended "What's wrong with my hair?"

Dean made a disgusted noise "What isn't wrong with your hair, I thought you were done with the abercromie shabang,"

Dean could feel the bitchface radiating off his brother. The kid that also fell had ran over to Haley and Tommy and they were one big pile of tears and hugs. Dean felt his chest swell a little.

"So um," He started catching Sam's attention "I found flare guns," He waved one in his brothers face, who snatched it up and nodded.

"Good, these will do," _Do for what?_

"Let's go guys," He gestured for the three amgios to come along, Haley supported Tommy who must have hurt his leg badly enough. They all moved as a group through the tunnels of the mine when suddenly a growling had echoed off the walls.

"We'll never out run it," Haley said voice full of fear.

"Sam?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, probably not,"

"Just distract it while I get them out," Sam nodded at him and when down a different tunnel with Haley, Tommy, and the kid.

" _Shit_ ," He whispered "Sam! Dammit Sam what is _it_?!" But they had already disappeared. This wasn't like Sam, Sam would have noticed right off the bat that Dean wasn't all there and he just left him in the mine by himself. Dean was going to kick his ass when they got back to the bunker.

Dean cautiously walked through the tunnels, jumping and flinching a bit with every small noise. He was defiantly out of his element here. He didn't even know what they were hunting for fucks sake. Every single things about this was bringing him very close to puking his guts out. He could shake that somthing was horribly wrong. That he shouldn't be here. That somthing was missing.

 _A hand on his shoulder._

" _I don't want to hurt you,"_

Dean didn't keep back the scream this time, he tossed himself against the wall and banged his head purposefully. Spots danced across his line of sight but he could still see the figure aways down the tunnel staring at him.

 _Wendigo._

He hadn't seen a wendigo in years but he still knew how to gank the son of a bitches. Fire, suddenlt he figured out why Sam was content with the flare guns, he kew it was a wendigo, the dick. He aimed the flare gun and fired.

The monster had ran around the conner though and away from Dean, which meas he was going toward Sam. His head still throbbed painfully but he lumbered down the direction the cannibal had gone.

Sam

Sam walked quickly through the tunnels with Ben, Haley, and Tommy right behind him. He clutched the flare gun tightly in his hands, they were almost shaking. He had been out of the hunting bussiness for years so he was a bit out of practice and he had never faced a wendigo before, like Dean had said they don't usualy come this far west and they spent alot of time near the coast line when they were younger.

He was definatly worried about Dean though. It probably wasn't such a great idea to leave him off on his own to bait the thing in the first place, but he seemed kind of pale and distant. Probably got a concussion when he was taken.

They came across the minecart rails which he knew lead straight out of the mine and growls were heard around the area, impossible to pin point it's exact location. Sam turned to look at the siblings who's eyes darted around fearfully and pointed in the exit's direction.

"Get out of here," He spoke while keeping a level gip on his flare.

Haley shook her head "Sam, no, we're not leaving y-"

"I said go!" Sam raised his voice.

Ben nodded and started dragging his sister and brother toward the exit, Haliey finally agreeing.

Sam had to make sure his brother was okay. He pressed his back against a wall, leaning to look around the corner for the monster. The growls were much louder now but he couldn't actually see it anywhere.

With the thought, his heart dropped to his stomach and he slowly turned to come face to face with the wendigo. The thing roared in his face before making a lightening quick swipe that Sam had to throw himself to the ground to narrowly avoid. He rolled over and took the shot, it hit the wall next to it's face and scampered off. Sam quickly got to his feet running in the direction of the mine entrance and quickly caught up with the siblings. They looked confused until Sam started shouting at the top of his lungs to run.

They all sprinted their chests burning with the exertion and ran into a dead end, the growling was closing in so Sam took a few steps forward to stay in front of them as a sheild when the wendigo stepped around the corner.

The thing was hideous, bald and scarring, naked and unaturally tall the where it walked hunched. It's ears were sharp and jagged and it was so dark you could hardly see it's eyes. Hardly. They held nothing in them but anger, violence, and _hunger._

Just as soon as Sam thought he was going to die a shot rag out and the thing burst into flames. It screamed in pain and soon was a smoking corpse on the floor, behind it was Dean who gave a weak cough.

"Not bad huh?"

Sam smiled in releif, glad to see his brother hadn't died on him, when Dean picthed forward and passed out.

"Dean!"

Dean

Dean tried shrugging off the bright orange shock blanket for what seemed like the third time when for the forth time a paramedic eased it back onto his shoulders.

"I said I was fine okay?!" He swatted a flash light away from his face.

Sam sighed "And the trained medical staff said that you have a concussion,"

"Screw that, I have a hard head," Sam frowned

"They can't admitt you if you don't want Dean but you don't have to pertend you're okay," Sam said "I'm going to give the bear attack story to the police,"

Dean waved him off with a 'whatever'. He just wanted to get home to the bunker. He didn't want to admit it but he could see why that was going to be hard. Sam and his dumb hair, him and his annoying voice.

And he could see the date of the clipboard right next to him.

 _November 9th, 2005_

Son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead in the Water

**A/N: Whelp aparently a few of you guys are truely interested in my whole "Dean travels back in time," concept, it's certainly the not the frist one written but I hope to add a new twist to the mix. What's with Dean's weird flashback migraines? What happened to Cas? Where were we again? Oh, yes, Dean has discovered that the year is NOT in fact 2015.**

Chapter 2: Dead in the Water

Two thousand fucking five, is what seemed to echo in Dean's head for quite awhile. It was 2005. The elder Winchester had his fair share of experiences in time travel and time manipulation, more than Sam at least. There was the trip to collect Phoenix ash from the old west, the only known thing to kill The Mother of all monsters, Eve. That had beaten down his obsession with western films a bit sadly. There were the weird twilight zone visits to his mom and dad, neither ended very well to be frank. Before the betrayal via Metatron, angels had the power to beat their pretty invisible wings through time and space. There were other examples but none of them explained why he was currently in his twenty six year old body having coffee in a diner as his dorky brother read about the drowning of Sophie Carlton the third one in the last year whose body was never recovered from Lake Manitoc.

Dean remembered this, not very well of course, it did happen ten years ago. He barely remembered anything about the wendigo case they had wrapped up a few days prior. He did remember the basics at least, boy scout was killed by his fellow scouts, a perfect situation for a vengeful spirit. But he also recalled that they had let his body go in the lake, there was no way they would be able to salt and burn the poor bastard and the solution from last time wasn't very nice.

"Dean!"

"Huh, what?" He snapped out of his musings to find Sam staring at him with concerned eyes. Sam frowned.

"Are you okay?" _Sam notices everything doesn't he?_

"I'm fine, find anything in the paper?" He asked knowing full well that he did. Advantages of time traveling.

If Sam noticed the change in subject he didn't say anything and proceeded to tell him about the drownings he already knew about. Dean mused about telling his brother he knew what was behind it, they could be the psychic bros, monster hunting with their superior knowledge of the future. He had all but forgotten about Sam's freaky demon blood powers, mostly because they hadn't resurfaced after the apocalypse.

A waitress passed by and asked if they needed any refills for their coffee, her perfume slightly suffocating, after a polite no from him Dean caught his brothers incredulous look.

"What?" He asked agitated.

"That girl was practically drooling on you Dean,"

"Yeah, so? Am I supposed to flirt with everything with some boobs and legs?"

"It's never stopped you before, you didn't even give her a second glance,"

"Why are you so concerned about my interests, Sam, you'd be up my ass if I hit on her anyway," Truth was no matter the way Dean looked at it, he was still thirty seven, new body or not and every girl looked a bit to close to jail bait for him to be comfortable.

"I'm just… worried,"

"You have got to be the snoopiest little brother ever,"

"I'm your only little brother," Sam gave a sudden yelp as Dean shot out of his seat and knocked over the last of his coffee onto Sam's lap. He grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe up the mess.

"Ow! What the hell Dean?!"

Dean really wished he would stop having these episodes when he suddenly remembered shit he shouldn't have forgotten in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to care about Sam's wet and burning crotch for he was slammed with a brick wall of guilt and panic. _Holy shit!_

 _I'm your only little brother._

Dean nearly jumped into the impala and drove straight to Minnesota, he would have if Sam hadn't gone rushing out of the diner arms flailing and throwing his hands on the hood.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" It snapped Dean out of his freak out quickly and allowed Sam enough time to hop in the passenger seat before demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"We need to get to Windom," He said scarily calm

Sam gave him a weird look and asked slowly "Minnisota?"

"Minnesota," Dean confirmed

"What about the case?" Dean felt the urge to tell Sam that it probably wasn't a case anyway and Sam would probably let him drive them to Windom but then he felt a sense of rationality come back to him.

Adam was only about fifth-teen right now, he and Kate didn't get killed and consumed by ghouls for a few years anyway. He had time. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. Adam was a teenager, Kevin was probably like ten, there was no sense in picking up a bunch of kids who had no idea who he was. Shit this was so weird. Everyone was still alive, Gabriel was probably handing out just deserts to douchbags as the trickster, the Harvelle's were at the roadhouse that was no longer a pile of ash and dust, Charlie was most likely still working an underpaid IT job somewhere.

"The case…" He repeated dumbly, "Yeah, let's tackle that first,"

Sam was silent for a few minutes as Dean drove before opening his mouth "What's in Minnesota?"

Dean glared at the road, destiny could go fuck itself. "Adam Milligan," he muttered sullenly.

Sam mouthed the name silently "Millig- I don't remember anyone by that name, is he a hunter?"

"No," Dean bit out harshly

Sam huffed loudly "You don't have to be such a dick about it,"

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam," he said "After this case I'll tell you everything," he knew from experience that keeping secrets always ended badly.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When they arrived Manitoc, Wisconsin they drove straight to the Carlton house, whipping out their fake U.S. Wildlife Service badges to Will Carlton, a person Dean knew would be dead within the next day if they followed the path previously taken. Will told them about how his sister had drowned in the lake, strong swimmer, never any previous problems, he suspected she had been dragged under.

Dean had to cough to cover a laugh at Sam's extremely dodgy questions about if he had seen any dark shapes in the water. Is that was he and Sam sounded like when they were trying to discreetly figure out if something paranormal was going on? It wasn't very stealthy to be honest. It made it seem like they were implying that there was some kind of loche ness monster out on the prowl.

Sam thanked Will for his time and started to head back to the car but Dean glanced out to the docks where Will's father was sitting on a bench, quietly morning his daughter.

"What about your dad?" Dean nodded in the direction of Bill Carlton, Will turned to look before shaking his head slightly. He tried saying that he was in morning and would not want to talk to anybody. Dean smiled sadly in understanding but he knew that if he didn't talk to Bill, his son was going to join his daughter.

"I know that it must be hard on him, but I'm really going to have to insist," Dean's tone was no nonsense and Will shrugged, silently stepping out of the way for Dean to head to the docks.

Bill Carlton seemed like a happy man once, Dean could see crows feet and laugh lines promptly on his face that showed nothing but a deep wallowing sadness. He looked up as Dean approached.

"Mr. Carlton? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Dean stopped a few feet away.

"I don't want to talk about it, go away," Bill waved a hand in dismissal.

Dean decided to sit down next to him on the bench instead. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. Planning his next move carefully. He looked around, confirming that nobody would over hear them before asking "Do you believe in the paranormal Bill?" Rule number one in hunting, never tell the truth to get answers. It usually ends with you being called insane and put in the loony bin. Dean remembered that all he and Sam had to do was tell a doctor about their starting of the apocalypse in a few sentences to sneak into a psyche ward.

"No," Bill gave him a curious glance.

"What if I told you that I'm not from the authorities and on no ground have any reason to be on your property?"

Bill chuckled without humor "I'd tell you to get the hell off it, so why are you here?"

Dean meet Bills eyes and said straight "I know what happened with Pete Sweeney," the reaction was instantaneous but not over the top. Bill gasped in surprise and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about Peter?"

"I know it was an accident, I know you you didn't mean for anybody to get hurt," Dean told him sympathetically.

Bill sighed "Nobody knew about that, it happened before you were born," Dean nodded urging him to go on "That happened thirty-five years ago, what does that have to do with what happened to my Sophie?"

Dean gave a small laugh "I don't normally tell people this, it never ends well for us but me and my brother back there," he pointed at Sam who still sat in the passenger seat of the impala messing with the radio. "We hunt the paranormal, vengeful spirits and the like,"

Bill rolled his eyes "I'd call you crazy but there's no way you'd know about Peter, what are you trying to say? He wants revenge and decided to murder my daughter?" But the moment Bill said it he seemed to have had a realization "My god, Christopher drowned here a few months back,"

"That was the sheriff's son-in-law right?"

Bill put his head into his hands "Peter is destroying everything Jake and I hold dear, after thirty-five years,"

"I have reason to believe your son is next," Bill's face morphed into fear and he hurriedly turned to Dean.

"What do I have to do?"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam bitched at him when Dean said that they weren't going to investigate at the police station but was confused when Dean had said he knew what was going on.

"What you just told him we hunt ghosts and he told you he murdered a kid? That doesn't make any sense Dean, why the hell would he just tell you everything about this Sweeney kid?" Sam had questioned as they dug at the ground with some shovels, Bill and his son watching a fair distance away, Bill had taken Dean's "Don't go near any water at all" to heart.

"He didn't tell me everything,"

"It sure sounds like it,"

"Some of this stuff I just knew," Sam froze at the last three words. Dean was reminded that Sam hadn't told him about his dreams yet.

"Is this part of the thing your going to explain to me on the drive to Minnesota?"

"Yup," Dean nodded, tossing another shovelful of dirt over his shoulder, "Oh and after that we need to stop by Illinois,"

"What, why?" Sam asked resigned and gave him a meaningful look "Minnesota?" he asked.

"Minnesota," Dean agreed.

Dean's shovel gave a loud clang, and it hit something solid buried beneath the dirt, Sam and him shared a look before hauling out a bright red bicycle. Bill gave a sad moan at the thing.

"You guys weren't kidding around," Bill nodded shocked "That's Peter's bike, me and the others had buried it to make it seem like he had ran away,"

"Yeah well it's the only thing that is keeping his spirit tethered to this world," Dean walked over to the gallon of gasoline he had nearby and started pouring it over the bike while Sam covered it with Salt. Dean looked back and handed a pack of matches to Bill who promptly lit the pack and tossed it on the thing.

"That's for my daughter,"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam paused the Metallica tape at a guitar solo while they were speeding down the road to Minnesota.

"Hey man, that was like the best part!" Dean whined from is seat.

"Dean you said you'd explain when the case was over. Well it's over and I want to know what the hell is in Minnesota and Illinois, and for starters how you knew about Peter Sweeney, I talked to Bill, he said you just started spouting off information no ones spoken of in decades,"

"Yeah, I did say I'd explain didn't I?" Dean sighed "It's a long story, Sammy,"

"We have time,"

"I'm telling you this now, If I tell you, nothings going to be black and white anymore, it's not going to be just you and me on the road,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's start with Meg,"

 **Yay! Another chapter done! How much is Dean going to tell Sammy? Obviously not everything, he doesn't have a death wish. I bet you guys are wondering why Dean hasn't mentioned Cas yet huh, What about MEG?! If you guys know me you know I love Meg and basiclly everybody so the Winchesters aren't going to be a duo for much longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Quite

**A/N: . So Dean decided not to keep his knowledge to himself, Sam is gonna get a shock, and a migraine. Thank you for your splendid reviews, one of you (Happy Guest) brought up the topic of Gabriel and what's up with him, well you'll just have to wait and see. And a few of you also are excited about Adam, well me too! Will the family finally be together?**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural there would be a lot more of Dean getting flustered by cute guys, sorry i thrive on pre-destiel.**

Chapter 3: Not Quite

The next few hours consisted of mostly of Dean doing a monologue about the next few years and Sam constantly having a coughing fit in his shock. Dean sometimes forgot how simple their lives used to be.

"We're friends with demons?"

Dean laughed "Friends is an inaccurate word," He shot Sam a smirk from the drivers seat "Meg and Crowley wouldn't hesitate to slit our throats right now," Sam's face twisted in confusion.

"Then why would they ever help us?"

"It's complicated," He began "Well, hell-bitch had a thing for an angel, like some kind of fucked up Romeo and Juliet," Dean shrugged "And you turned Crowley into a blood junkie, hit him right in the humanity, after that he practically trailed after us like a dog,"

"Angel?" _Whoops._

"Uh, yeah, Angels," Dean frowned at Sam's 'Fascinating tell me more' face. Sam and his damned faith. "Their basically dick with wings, I only know a handful of decent ones, they're dead, or they _were_ , they're not dead _anymore_ , cause… time travel." he ended lamely.

"Do we hunt angels?" Sam looked worried about the answer. Dean nearly snorted, he should be worried. Hunting angels would be a much simpler explanation for the beef they have with with the ass-hats from heaven..

"More like they hunt us when they feel like it," Dean sighed "You know what I said about not traveling alone anymore?"

Sam shook his head "No! Dean, you need to give me a minute, this is a lot to take in, you traveled back in time and now have knowledge of future events that can be prevented, cause from the sounds of it, things just seem to get worse!"

"Like Armageddon," Dean gave himself credit for not flinching with Sam slammed his head on the window, _again._

"What the hell Dean?!"

"Don't look at me, I don't know how I got zapped here!"

"What the actual hell?!" Sam's face morphed into horror, "Holy shit do we start _the apocalypse_?"

"Depending on who you ask it, it was your fault," he chuckled as Sam's face seemed to get even paler, impressive in it's own right. "But really it was a group effort, I broke the first seal you broke the last," he waved a hand for emphasis "Team-free-Lucifer," he laughed at the inside joke.

Sam scowled "That is not funny, like at all, how could you laugh at that?"

"Hey Sam, when you see the crap we do, we grab our laughs where we can get them," Dean knew he would have at least gotten a bitter chuckle from his Sammy. Just another reminder that things were different here. This Sam wasn't the same.

This Sam also apparently wasn't amused "Dean…"

"I don't have the best memory Sam, we hunted a ton of shit, I hardly remembered crap about that wendigo," he shook his head. Fucking wendigos are the worst, he still had a splinting headache the size of Wyoming. He apparently didn't get to keep the extra hard skull he had developed over the years after getting thrown into walls and smashed into floors and healed by C- Dean supposes that's what happens when you travel back in time.

"This is still huge," Sam slumped in his seat "So are we making a list?"

"A list for what?" _Sam and his damned lists._

"A list of people you obviously want to drag along with us,"

"Sam, they don't know us, most of them anyway,"

"That wasn't a no,"

"Fine you want to make a list Sam, lets make a list," He held up a hand "First we need Bobby,"

Sam nodded not noticing or caring about Dean's aggressiveness. "Then Garth Fitzgerald, and um… well we don't need per-say anybody, cause we haven't met them yet,"

"Dammit Dean keep going,"

"Shit! Okay so there's this computer whiz Charlie Barbrady, she's probably using a different name right now though, Kevin Tran is still in elementary school most likely, Adam…" he trailed off unsure.

"Minnesota?" Sam asked "Who is Adam, Dean?"

"He's our little brother," He pointedly ignored Sam's new coughing fit "Half brother really but he get's eaten by ghouls a few years from now before we even get the chance to met him," "Dad apparently had a little fling with his mom Kate while on a hunt, and nine months later pop!"

After he recovered from nearly dying for about the umpteenth time Sam glanced down at his little notepad he had been writing on "Who's Cas?" Dean slammed on the breaks to the car, nearly sending Sam through the front windshield.

"Dammit Dean! You've got to _stop doing that!_ " Dean was to caught up in a memory to bring himself to care.

" _I don't want to have to hurt you,"_

" _I don't think that's going to be a problem,"_

Dean growled under his breath, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest before starting the car again. "I never said anything about a Cas,"

"You must not have noticed," Sam was nursing his head, that had rammed into the dashboard from whiplash, the was a goose-egg forming there already. "Forget I mentioned it, but you'll have to explain it eventually,"

Dean responded by grumbling something under his breath about how he's been trying to do that for years. Sam pursed his lips in irritation before rubbing his forehead again trying to ease the pain. He had a feeling that this was going to start happening often in the near future, not something he was looking forward to.

Sam was suddenly reminded of the dream he had about Jessica weeks before her death. The cookies, the ceiling, the… blood. It's was exactly what happened in real life, it could be a coincidence that he could allegedly see the future and Dean was from the future.

So Sam spent the next few minutes opening his mouth to tell his brother about his dilemma and then awkwardly shutting it a few seconds later when he would wimp out. Sam wasn't aware that Dean knew exactly what he was doing and was really just to amused to tell him otherwise.

They had just passed the 'welcome to Minnesota' sign when Sam practically word vomited.

Dean frowned at road "What was that?"

Sam let out a wheeze again before spitting "Icanseethefuture!" into his brothers face.

The elder Winchester cupped a hand to his ear "Sam, I'm nearly forty, I'm not the same as I once was," he wiggled his fingers in a gesture that told his to speak up.

Sam fortunately caught on quickly "You're a dick," he hissed.

"Better than Dick," Dean shot back with a smirk.

"..."

"..."

"... _what_?"

Dean gave him a weird look "You know, better a dick than Dick- never mind inside joke," he apologized "Forgot you're basically an empty sack, don't even think you get a sense of humor till next year," Conveniently when Sam's laptop goes missing and his baby's tires get slashed, he doesn't believe in coincidences. Sam huffed in offense. "I _know_ Sam,"

"What?"

"I know that you have visions that come true,"

Sam gaped "How?"

Dean nearly smiled again " _Ten_ years, Sam,"

"Oh," Sam said smartly.

"We'll reach Windom within the hour,"

Sam looked back on the notepad he was doodling on before frowning at the crude drawing of a moose in a bikini, _weird_. "So Adam…"

"Adam," Dean nodded "What about him?"

"What are we going to do when we get there? You said he was our little brother which means he's younger than me, are we really going to bring a kid into this?"

"What? No, he's got his mom Kate, and he's only like fifteen," Dean growled "We're still family though, so we're going to visit him, introduce ourselves and..." Okay well he probably should have thought this out more

"And then what? Just leave? You think he's actually going to just be okay with finding out he has brothers to just ditch him?"

"At least he'll be safe,"

"You don't really believe that," Sam whispered, Dean snapped his head to glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam waved the notepad in the air "Dean, you're from ten years in the future, you barely gave me three names, there's no way that we don't know a ton of other people willing to help and the only reason I can think of why you wouldn't want to call them up is because you're trying to protect them in your our misguided way,"

"I _am_ protecting them!" He hissed through clenched teeth

"Bullshit! They died didn't they?"

"Shut up Sam," Of course he didn't listen though.

"They died and you blamed yourself,"

"You better shut your fucking mouth I swear to God,"

"Dean dammit, it's not your fault!" Dean had stopped driving at this point and they had descended into a screaming match.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT BECAUSE IT WAS YOURS!" He roared stunning Sam who looked on with wide eyes. "YOU GOT HER KILLED AND BECAUSE SHE DIED _I FUCKING KILLED HIM_!" The words stayed in the air for a few seconds before Dean gasped in shock, his hands shook as he took the keys out of the ignition as quickly as he could, as though that would somehow make him take the words back. "Why did you have to say anything?" He muttered. Sam had never seen his brother look so distraught, he reached out to touch him but Dean had jerked back and scrambled out of the impala, he tossed the keys at Sam. "Go rent a room for the night, I'll meet you later,"

They had a system for if they ever got separated to go to the very first motel room in the phone book and while Sam was worried about his brother he also knew better than to disturb him when he was apparently in mourning, will be in mourning, uh time travel sucked.

Sam watched as his brother walked down the dark road, his hunched figure getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. He sighed and slide into the drivers seat, the car started a second later and he drove off to the closest hotel.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam had just finished paying for the room for the night with his botched credit card when Dean had stumbled out of the motel room. He looked like shit and didn't smell much better either, when he had come to the motel around three in the morning Sam could practically taste the alcohol on him a mile away, he vaguely wondered where he had gotten the booze so late anyway but he doesn't dwell on the small details. Sam would guess his free ride to college that Dean had gone straight to a bar after ditching him with the impala.

Sam didn't think it was fair that Dean was blaming him for something that happened ten years from now. He apparently got someone killed, Dean's girlfriend maybe? Which led to Dean murdering a guy, Dean's… boyfriend… maybe? Sam wasn't sure, it was vauge but he would put money on that Cas chick being the dead girl. Sam hasn't killed her yet but Dean sure can make him feel like it.

Sam didn't bring it up again, he let Dean sleep off the alcohol all morning while he researched Adam Milligan. Fifteen, local high school student, sophomore, was showing an interest in the medical field, made sense, his mother Kate Milligan was a nurse and worked at the hospital. Sam didn't know the kid but he felt a strange sense of pride when he looked at a picture of the slightly dorky looking kid from the previous years yearbook. He decided he liked the idea of being an older brother

Sam turned to look at Dean who was holding his head in his hands, probably wishing his tolerance for alcohol came with the time travel. The girl at the desk glanced at him and quietly asked if he was going to be okay. Sam told her he was fine, just that he got grumpy in the morning.

The girl smiled and ran off for a second, coming back with a cup of what looked like coffee but Sam thought smelled to strongly of maple syrup and mints. She smiled shyly, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and handed the mug to Sam nodding to Dean. "It's my grandpa's secret hangover cure, works every time," she giggled at his confused face, the sound slightly melodic "My granddad was a writer, he couldn't get any sleep unless he drowned himself with Jack Daniels every night," Sam nodded pretending to understand and sympathize with her too personal alcoholic grandfather story. "Your husband will feel better after about an hour,"

Sam gave the girl, her name-tag said Mary, a miffed look , because why does everyone assume we're gay, before taking the offered cup and walking out of the office dragging Dean by his arm, Mary's wind chime laughter followed him till the door shut. Dean rudely snatched his arm back before grunting that they were heading for breakfast.

In the car Sam let Dean play his crappy mullet rock cassettes without much complaint as they scoped out a restaurant.

They ended up in a diner, sitting at the little bar place on the high stools instead of their usual table gimmick. A waitress took their orders, two bacon cheeseburgers and a salad, before flitting off to the kitchen to flirt with the fry cook with the pocked face.

The bell on the top of the door chimed annoyingly, signalling another customer. their waitress sauntered over to the newly seated table, her cotton voice too sweet for Sam to listen to without cringing. Sam wanted to wait patiently for his salad but the diner was to quiet and the waitress too loud.

"The usual Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, thanks Doris," Sam had started to turn to call the waitress over when-

"Yer welcome Adam,"

Dean spilled his coffee on him, again.

 **Yaaaaaay Adam's here! Adorable, precious, too precious for this world, mmmmhyyyyyy precious Adam….. Dean is such a mess Sad huh? He's always a mess though. If you happen to comment Give me all of the Sam nicknames you guys can think of. Sambo, Gigantor, Samsquatch, ect you know what I mean. Ad for my attentive readers, I leave clues and easter eggs in the chapters all over, have fun finding them.**


End file.
